Too Young
by iheartveronicamars
Summary: Logan and Veronica decide to have sex when they're sixteen and have to deal with the aftermath once their parents find out.
1. Part 1

**Part 1**

"Thank you so much Lynn," Keith said as he dropped off his daughter at her friend's house.

"It's fine Keith," Lynn replied. "The kids had plans to hang out around the pool today anyway. It's not a problem to have Veronica spend the night."

"I really do appreciate this," Keith said. "I didn't want to leave her home alone all night while I'm at the station."

"Dad, I'm old enough to stay home by myself for one night," Veronica told him.

"I know, but I'd feel a lot better if you weren't alone," her dad explained.

"Logan's out by the pool," Lynn told Veronica.

"I'll go wait with him for Lilly and Duncan to get here," Veronica said. She turned and hugged her father before going into the Echolls' house.

"Well, I guess I should get going," Keith said.

"I should really go start getting ready for the charity event the country club is hosting," Lynn said.

"I'm sorry I kept you so long," Keith said. "I'll be over to pick up Veronica around nine."

"You don't have to do that Keith," Lynn said, "I'll have Aaron's driver bring her home whenever she gets up and dressed."

"Thanks," Keith said. "I'd really appreciate that." He wasn't looking forward to getting up early to pick up Veronica after the stakeout he'd be on that night. Chances were he'd be up until nearly sunrise and he could use all the sleep he could get after it.

* * *

Veronica had gone up to Logan's room to change into her bathing suit and drop off her overnight bag. She didn't know which guest room she'd be sleeping in so she just left her bag in Logan's room.

"Hey," Veronica said as she sat down on the edge of the pool. Logan was floating around on a raft with his sunglasses on and she wasn't sure if he heard her.

"Hey," he responded.

"So, it's just gonna be you and me this afternoon," Veronica said.

"Yep," Logan replied. "It's a bummer that Lilly and Duncan had to go out to their grandparents' house today."

"It's not like they wanted to," Veronica said, "but it's not their fault their grandfather had a heart attack. Lilly said she actually heard Celeste crying after they got the news."

"Damn," Logan said, "you know it's bad if the ice queen is crying about it."

Veronica got up to put sunscreen on and then grabbed a raft to float around the pool with Logan. It was late in the afternoon but the sun was still shining bright.

They'd been floating around for a while when Veronica heard someone approaching the pool. Veronica looked over and saw Logan's dad making his way over to the pool.

"Logan," his dad said to get his attention.

"Yeah dad," Logan said moving his sunglasses to sit on top of his head.

"Those DVDs you wanted are sitting on the counter in the kitchen along with money for whatever you and Veronica want to order for dinner," his dad told him.

"Thanks," Logan replied.

"Make sure you lock up and turn on the alarm before you head up to bed tonight," his dad reminded him. "Your mom and I are spending the night at the Grand, but we'll be back in the morning."

"Got it," Logan said. Logan's dad turned and headed back inside to get ready for the charity event they were attending at the hotel.

"So Mars," Logan said to Veronica, "what do you want to order for dinner?"

* * *

Later that night Veronica and Logan were hanging out in the pool house watching the DVDs Logan's dad had brought home.

"So," Logan said, "since I picked that movie, I guess it's only fair to let you pick the next one."

Veronica looked through the pile of DVDs. There was American Pie, which she didn't pick because they'd just watched Dude, Where's My Car. There was Scream, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be scared. Coyote Ugly was in the pile, but she knew Logan only wanted to watch it because the girls danced around half-naked with each other. Clueless and Mallrats were on the table as well but Veronica bypassed those too.

"So," Veronica said, holding two DVDs, one in each hand. "Do you want want to go new old school with Cruel Intentions or old old school with William Shakespeare's Romeo + Juliet?"

"Why do you want to watch tragically sad movies?" Logan whined.

"Hey, you told me I could pick," Veronica reminded him. She placed the two DVDs on the table and began sorting through the pile again. "If I really wanted to make you watch a tragedy I'd have picked this," she said holding up The Virgin Suicides.

"Fine," Logan said, "we'll watch Cruel Intentions." He got up to put the DVD in the player and then moved to sit back on the sofa with Veronica. "I don't even know why we have that movie," Logan said, motioning to The Virgin Suicides DVD. "I mean all the girls in the movie kill themselves. It's fucking depressing as hell."

"It's an indie movie," Veronica told him, "that wasn't a classic love story. I actually liked it."

The'd been watching the movie for a while and it began to make the two of them uncomfortable. Veronica paused the movie when Logan shot up to go to the bathroom. The kissing scene between the two girls had caused both of them to have a physical reaction. Logan knew that his would be obvious if Veronica glanced over, so he went to the bathroom to take care of it.

Veronica was still sitting on the sofa where Logan had left her when he returned. He moved to grab the remote to start the movie when Veronica stopped him.

"Logan can I ask you something?" Veronica questioned.

"You just did," Logan pointed out.

Veronica gave him a look that told him to be serious. "Ok, fine," Logan said, "ask away."

"I was wondering," Veronica said, not sure of how to ask him what she wanted to know, "why'd you rush out of the room a few minutes ago?"

Logan sat there unsure of how to answer that question. He didn't really want to tell Veronica that he left because the scene they'd just watched had turned him on and he had an erection that wasn't going away on its own.

"Was it because you felt something when we watched that kissing scene?" Veronica asked.

"Umm yeah," Logan said, not wanting to elaborate.

"So it wasn't just me," Veronica said.

Logan was stunned. Little Veronica Mars had been turned on by that scene too.

Veronica couldn't believe she'd just admitted that to Logan. She was sure her face was turning red and she had to turn away from him.

"Hey," Logan said, moving closer to her and putting his hand on her shoulder, "it's totally normal to have a physical reaction to a scene like that. It's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Veronica turned to look at him. "I've never kissed anyone like that," she said.

"Do you want me to kiss you like that?" Logan asked, hoping she'd say yes.

Veronica nodded yes and Logan leaned in to kiss her. It was soft and gentle at first but that changed when their tongues got involved. Logan moved to wrap his arms around Veronica's waist and pulled her to straddle his lap. Their hands were all over one another.

Things were getting intense. Veronica was grinding against him and he could feel the reaction he was having to her movements. He was sure she could feel it too.

"Oh God," Veronica said when she pulled back from the kiss. She moved off his lap and looked down at where she had been. She could clearly see the outline of his erection beneath his pajama pants. Logan moved his hands to his lap to try and cover it.

"Have you ever had sex?" Veronica asked in a voice so low Logan wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly.

"Did you just ask me if I've ever had sex?" Logan responded.

Veronica nodded yes, unable to respond. "Why do you want to know?" Logan asked.

"I've never done it and I just wondered if you had," Veronica told him. She knew that Lilly wasn't a virgin any longer. She'd had sex with some guy she'd met during their summer vacation in Italy a month ago.

Logan couldn't believe Veronica was asking him if he'd ever had sex. He'd done some stuff with various girls he'd known when he lived in LA but he'd never gone that far with any of them. Secretly since he'd moved to Neptune and met Veronica he'd fantasized about having sex for the first time with her.

"No," Logan finally told her.

"I thought maybe you might've done it while you still lived in LA," Veronica remarked.

"I never went that far," Logan told her honestly.

"But you've done other stuff?" Veronica asked, wanting to know more.

"Yes," Logan told her. "Are you going somewhere with all these questions?"

"I just want to know more," Veronica explained. "I mean Lilly's told me stuff and I've read stuff in magazines and seen sex in movies and on TV shows. I guess there isn't really anything you can read or see that prepares you for it."

"Not really," Logan said.

"Lilly said it hurts the first time but it feels so good once the pain is gone," Veronica said.

"Wait a second," Logan said. "You're telling me that Lilly's already had sex?"

"She hooked up with some guy in Italy over the summer," Veronica told him.

"I guess that explains why she's been all over Casey at parties," Logan said.

"Do you ever think about your first time?" Veronica asked. moving away from the topic of her best friend.

"Not really," Logan lied.

"I have," Veronica told him. "There's this guy that I like that I've been thinking about a lot lately and I want my first time to be with him."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Logan asked, wondering who Veronica pictured losing her virginity to.

"You," Veronica said looking him in the eyes.

"Is that why you've been asking me all those questions?" Logan prodded.

"Yes," Veronica told him. "I wanted to know if we did have sex that it would be the first time for both of us."

"Just so you know, I've thought you were hot since the first time I saw you," Logan told her. Veronica blushed upon hearing him say that. "You're cute when you blush," he said moving closer to her.

Veronica looked up at him with those blue eyes and his heart melted. He could tell she wasn't sure what she wanted to do at that moment. "Can I kiss you?" Logan asked, wanting very much to be reattached to her lips.

Veronica nodded her head yes. Logan moved his left hand to her right cheek and ran the back of his hand down it. "You're so soft," he said before leaning in to kiss her. He moved his hands down to her neck and around to the back of it. He cradled her head in one hand while the other one moved to her waist.

Veronica was hesitant at first, unsure of what to do with her hands, but once she started getting into the kiss she moved them to run through Logan's hair. A moan escaped her lips as Logan's mouth left hers and began a trail down her neck. He kissed to the side of her neck and began sucking at her pulse point.

"You know if you give me a hickey I'm not going to be able to come over here alone anymore," Veronica told him.

Logan stopped and pulled back to look at her. "Wouldn't want that to happen," he said smiling at her.

"No, we really wouldn't," she replied.

She leaned in to kiss him and pushed him down on his back. He moved to lay comfortably on the sofa and Veronica moved to lay above him. His hands slipped under the back of her shirt and he moaned into her mouth when ground against him. He could feel himself getting hard again and knew he'd have to stop things soon to go to the bathroom again.

Veronica pulled back from their kiss a few minutes later and Logan thought she was going to get up so he could go take care of the situation she'd helped to create. He was wrong though. She moved to straddle his legs and moved her hands to the edge of his pajama pants, slowly moving her fingers under the edge at his hips. She moved to pull them down, but Logan grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Veronica don't," he told her, still holding her wrists in his hands.

"Why not?" Veronica asked.

"Don't you think we've been going a little too fast tonight?" Logan replied.

"Not really," Veronica said. "We obviously like each other and I'm curious about sex. You said you've done stuff but haven't gone that far. Why not go that far with me?"

Hearing Veronica say those words made his mind cloud over. The girl that he'd been fantasizing about at night when he jerked off was now telling him she wanted to have sex with him. It was like a dream come true.

Logan shook his head to clear it. "Veronica are you sure about this?" he asked. He didn't want her to regret having sex with him. Things would change between them if they took that step and he wanted to make sure she was ready for that.

"Yes," she told him before moving up to kiss him again.

When she pulled back and moved her hands to pull down his pajama pants he stopped her again. "Why don't we go in the bedroom," he suggested. Veronica nodded and moved to get off his lap. He got up and grabbed her hand before leading her to the bedroom in the pool house.

The two of them stood there holding hands, staring at the bed.

"We really don't have to do this Veronica," Logan said looking over at her.

"I want to Logan," she said in a low voice. "I want my first time to be with you."

"I'm not sure I can go through with his," Logan said nervously.

"You don't want to have sex with me?" Veronica asked, a little taken aback by what he'd said.

"It's not that I don't want to have sex with you," Logan told her, "I'm just not sure we're ready for that. I mean we've kind of been moving along pretty fast tonight. We'd never even kissed before now."

"Yes we have, at Shelly's party," Veronica reminded him.

"Ok, so we have kissed," Logan said, "but we weren't thinking about having sex then."

"If you don't want to do it tonight we don't have to," Veronica said looking over at him.

"I just don't want to hurt you," Logan said, a sad tone to his voice.

"You'd never hurt me," Veronica told him.

"If we have sex tonight I would," Logan replied. "I know you think sex is all, well sexy, but the first time is never the way the movies make it look."

He guided her to the edge of the bed and they both sat down.

"You know why Lilly said it hurt at first, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said looking down at her hands.

"I'm not sure I could stand to hurt you like that," Logan told her.

"I'd rather you do it than anyone else," she said looking up at him. "I know it's going to hurt and be messy, but honestly it's gonna be that way with any guy I have sex with the first time."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither of them sure what to do next.

"I think I'm gonna go back to the main house and go to my room," Veronica said as she moved off the bed.

Logan reached out and grabbed her forearm to stop her. "If you're sure you really want your first time to be with me," Logan said, "maybe we can work our way up to that. I'm not ready to take that step tonight, but I want you to know that I do want to do that with you."

"So, you want to wait," Veronica said.

"Yeah," Logan replied. "I know that's not something a guy would normally say, but I think it's the right thing. We should start off slow and work our way towards that over time."

Veronica smiled at him. She was happy he wasn't telling her no. He was just telling her that it wasn't going to happen that night and she could live with that.

"So, maybe we should go back to the living room and watch the rest of the movie," Veronica said.

"Veronica," Logan said when she turned to walk back to the living room.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I was wondering," he said, "since we're planning to have sex, does that mean we're dating?"

"I was sort of hoping that was what it meant," Veronica said. "I mean you aren't dating anyone right now and neither am I."

"So when we go to school on Monday does that mean I can hold your hand?" Logan asked smiling at her.

"I'd like that," Veronica said smiling back at him.

Logan jumped off the bed and walked over to her. He reached out and took her right hand in his left. "Let's go finish that movie," Logan said, and moved to walk out to the living room with Veronica by his side.

* * *

"So," Logan said one day at lunch the next week, "Homecoming's at the end of the month."

"Yes, it is," Veronica said, "and it's a shame no one has asked me to go yet."

"I thought it was a given that we were going together," Logan said as he began to rub his hand up her leg.

"Just because we're dating now doesn't mean you should assume we're going together," Veronica replied.

"Veronica Mars will you do me the honor of being my date to the Homecoming dance?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Veronica answered smiling at him. "Now, was that really so hard?"

"No, but you certainly make a part of me feel that way," Logan said smirking at her.

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed.

"I can't help it that my girlfriend turns me on," Logan said and leaned over to kiss her.

"Get a room," Lilly said while laughing at them.

"I've already got that covered," he said looking over at Lilly and smiling.

"Planning to seduce my best friend after the dance?" Lilly joked.

"You've got that backwards," Logan said looking over at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, like Veronica's really gonna put the moves on you," Lilly said in a sarcastic tone.

"She already has," Logan told her proudly.

Veronica blushed at Logan saying that.

"Wait a second," Lilly said. "You two haven't done it, have you?"

"Can we please not talk about this here," Veronica pleaded.

"Fine," Lilly said, "but we are so talking about this when we go shopping for our homecoming dresses this afternoon."

Veronica was thankful to have the subject dropped. She didn't really feel like talking about whether or not she'd had sex with Logan at their lunch table with all their friends listening.

"I'm gonna go to the library to study," Veronica said, hastily getting up from the table and gathering her school bag.

Logan moved to go with her, but she stopped him. She needed some time alone to process what they'd all been talking about.

"I'll call you later," Veronica promised him before she walked away.

* * *

Veronica couldn't believe she'd let Lilly talk her into the dress she was currently wearing. "My dad is never going to let me go out in this," Veronica told Lilly.

"He doesn't really have a choice," Lilly told her. "He's not gonna make you skip the dance because he doesn't like your dress."

Everyone was meeting at the Kanes' house to take pictures before they left to go to the dance. Veronica was currently in Lilly's room letting her best friend finish putting makeup on her.

"There," Lilly said pulling back to admire her work, "all done."

Veronica turned to look in the mirror. "Wow," she said when she saw the transformation Lilly had done to her. She had smokey black eyes and pink cheeks and lips.

"Lilly," Duncan yelled, "we're gonna be late for dinner!"

"Chill Donut!" Lilly yelled back. "We'll be down in a minute."

Veronica laughed. Lilly was never on time for anything and Duncan knew that.

"Come on," Lilly said, grabbing their clutch purses from her bed, "let's go make some jaws drop."

Lilly handed Veronica her purse and then grabbed her hand as they headed out of her room.

Logan and Casey were talking when Lilly and Veronica finally made their way into the living room.

"Wow," Logan said when he saw Veronica. His eyes got big and his mouth hung open.

"I told you it was a jaw dropping dress," Lilly said to her best friend.

"You look amazing Lil," Casey said, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I know," Lilly said with an air of confidence.

"Can we please go take the pictures so we can leave?" Duncan asked.

Everyone was ushered to the backyard and all of the parents took pictures of the group. There were couple pictures taken and Veronica and Lilly had their parents take a few of just the two of them. Lilly's dad had Veronica's video camera and was recording all of it for them.

"The limo's here," Duncan announced.

The group headed out to the driveway. Their parents all told them to have fun and be safe before the six of them got into the limo.

* * *

Later that night Logan and Veronica slipped out of the ballroom at the hotel to go up to the room Logan had booked for them.

"How'd you manage to get a hotel room? Don't you have to be eighteen or something?" Veronica asked as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

"I had help," Logan told her.

Veronica gave him a look.

"Connor Larkin owed me," Logan said. "He picked me up earlier and drove me over here to check in."

"It must be nice to have friends like that to help you out," Veronica said.

"It has its perks," he said smiling at her.

The elevator finally stopped and they got off. Logan led Veronica down the hall and slid the key card to open the door to their room.

"Wow," Veronica said when they made their way into the room. "This is the fanciest hotel room I've ever been in."

"Well, I figured we're only going to lose our virginity once," Logan said, "so why not go all out."

Veronica stood there, not sure what to do. Being alone in the hotel room with Logan was suddenly making her nervous, even though she was the one who'd brought up them having sex.

Logan could sense her nervousness and reached out to pull her into his arms. "We don't have to do it tonight if you're having second thoughts," Logan told her. "I don't want us to rush into this and have you regret it."

"It's not that," Veronica explained. "I still want to have sex with you. I mean we've done other stuff since we started dating."

"I know, but once we do it there's no going back," Logan told her.

"Why don't we start out with kissing," Veronica said, "and see where that leads."

Logan leaned down and pressed his lips to Veronica's. She moaned into mouth and moved her hands up his chest to push his jacket off his shoulders. Logan let it fall to the floor behind him and then moved his to wrap his arms around her waist. He pulled her tight against his body and maneuvered them towards the bed.

He let go of Veronica and sat on the edge. He leaned down to take off his shoes and then moved up to lay on the pillows. Veronica followed his lead and slipped off the sparkly silver heels she was wearing.

She moved onto the bed and made her way to Logan. She moved to straddle him, her core pressing against his rapidly hardening erection. She leaned down to kiss him and he moved his right hand to the base of her neck, pulling her down to him. He moved his other hand up to her neck and unhooked her dress.

Veronica felt him doing that and pulled back from their kiss. Logan thought he'd gone too far too fast and quickly apologized.

Veronica put a finger to his lips. "Stop apologizing," she told him. She moved off the bed and let her arms slip out of the straps that held up her dress. The top of the dress fell to her waist when she did that revealing her small pert breasts to Logan's lust-filled eyes. She moved her hands to the side to to unhook and unzip the bottom. She let the dress fall to the ground and then moved back onto the bed, crawling her way back to Logan.

Logan sat up on the bed and moved to meet her halfway. They were kneeling in the middle of the king size bed kissing passionately. Veronica reached her hands down between them and unbuttoned his pants.

"Whoa," Logan said, grabbing her hands, "slow down."

"I don't want to," Veronica told him. "We don't have all night and we're wasting time."

Logan was surprised by his girlfriend, but wasn't about to argue with her. He wanted to have sex with her probably more than she wanted to have sex.

He released her hands and let her continue. He maneuvered them so she was lying on the bed. He kissed down her neck and slowly made his way down her body. He slid her sexy black panties down her legs. He tossed them in the vicinity of her dress and stood up to finish undressing. He reached down to retrieve the condom he'd brought from his wallet before moving back up the bed to lay next to Veronica.

"You're really sure about this?" Logan asked again, holding up the foil packet.

"Yes," Veronica said, reaching out and grabbing the condom from him. She looked down and saw that he was already hard. She wasn't sure if he was ready yet though.

Logan grabbed the condom back from her and tossed it on the bed behind him. "I know you don't want to waste time," he said, "but I'm not ready quite yet and neither are you."

He moved to kiss her again and let one of his hands glide over her body. When he got to her center he slid his middle finger between her folds. He could feel her wetness and it made him groan into her mouth.

Logan removed his finger and began to move down the bed again. "What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

"Remember when we watched American Pie," Logan said. Veronica nodded, remembering the scene when Kevin went down on Vicky. "I told you I was going to do that to you," Logan said smirking up at her before he moved to lick her.

She moaned out in pleasure. She never knew having someone lick you down there could feel so amazing. She knew those actors in American Pie weren't really doing the actions, but after feeling Logan going down on her she had to admit those actors had done a great job pretending.

When Logan's tongue licked her clit she bucked her hips up causing his nose to hit her pubic bone.

"Ow," Logan said, moving away from her and holding his nose.

"Oh my God," Veronica shrieked. "Are you ok?"

"I think so," Logan said moving his hand away. "It's not bleeding, but it sure as hell hurts."

Veronica couldn't believe she'd hurt him. He was the one who'd been so worried about hurting her during sex.

"Do you want me to finish?" Logan asked a minute later after his nose stopped hurting.

"I don't want to hurt you again," Veronica told him, a sad tone to her voice.

"I'll put my hands on your hips to keep that from happening again," he told her.

Veronica agreed to let him finish, but she tensed up when he started licking her again.

"Relax," Logan told her. "I've got you. You're not gonna hurt me again," he assured her. Hearing him say that finally allowed her to stop being so tense. She let her muscles relax and took in everything that Logan was making her feel.

He really had to hold her hips down against the bed when he licked her clit. She was writhing on the bed from the sensation he was causing. Veronica couldn't believe how electrified she felt. His tongue on her felt way better than his finger had and it was bringing her closer to the edge faster.

A few minutes later she was moaning out his name. "Logan, oh my god," she moaned out, "I'm coming." She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, grasping it as the orgasm ripped through her body.

Logan continued to lap at the juices now flowing from her, slowly bringing her down from the intensity of the orgasm she'd just had.

"I take it you enjoyed that," Logan said after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He moved back up the bed to lay next to her.

"Oh God yes," she said and then leaned over to kiss him. She tasted herself on him and it turned her on even more.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Do you want me to give you a blowjob?" she asked.

"As good as that sounds," he said, "if you do I don't think we'll be able to have sex. I'm not sure how long it would take to recover and I'm already pretty hard."

"Ok," Veronica said. "I'll make it up to you another time then."

"Sounds good to me," Logan said smiling at her.

They were kissing again and Logan pulled back. "I'm gonna go grab a towel," he said moving away from Veronica and off the bed.

He returned a few seconds later and handed the towel to her. She lifted her lower half and situated the towel. Logan moved back on the bed and grabbed the condom. He positioned himself between Veronica's thighs and ripped the condom wrapper open. He reached down and slid the condom over his erection. He looked up at Veronica to make sure she really wanted to go through with this.

"You ready?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded her head, telling him it was what she wanted.

He moved closer to her opening and placed the tip of his cock there. Both of them knew it was going to hurt her and Logan hated that. He wasn't sure how fast to push in or how hard. He'd never done this before and the term "nervous as a virgin" very much described his emotional state at the moment.

"Relax Logan," Veronica told him. He looked down at her and could see the love in her eyes. He couldn't believe how calm she was right now. This was a very big step for both of them.

He took a deep breath and started pushing into her. He could feel her tight walls around him and it almost made him come. He felt Veronica tense so he stopped. He looked at her and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah," she said opening her eyes. "It hurts a little, but we both knew that would happen."

"Do you want to stop?" he asked.

"No," she said looking him in the eyes.

He knew she was being honest, so he began to push a little further into her. He got to a point where there was major resistance and stopped. He realized that this must be the part that Lilly had told her about.

"Veronica," he said looking at her again. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. "I'm not sure I can do this." He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I want you to," Veronica said, trying to hold back the tears.

Logan leaned down to kiss her. If she really wanted to go through with this, then he needed to distract her. He continued kissing her as he pushed against the barrier. He felt her tense as he pushed and the tears continued to fall. Finally he pushed hard enough and the barrier stretched enough for him to get past it. Veronica screamed into his mouth when that happened.

"I'm so sorry," Logan said after he pulled back to look at her. He stayed inside of her, not moving. He hated that she was in pain and he couldn't bring himself to move. He was sure it would just hurt her more.

"Logan," she managed to get out through her tears, "you need to move. Lilly said it gets better after you start moving."

Logan leaned down and kissed her again before slowly moving out of her. He could tell she was still hurting but she didn't want him to know. She wanted to keep going, so he obliged.

A couple minutes later Logan found that it was easier to slide in and out of her. She was moaning out in pleasure, not pain, and that spurred Logan on. He continued to thrust in and out of her, amazed at the feeling of her surrounding him. He was getting closer to coming and he became very vocal about it.

A few thrusts later he came and stilled himself inside her. He waited until he'd stopped shaking from the orgasm before pulling out. He wasn't exactly sure what to do next. Things were a mess down there between them. He slipped the condom off and come got come on the towel, mixing with the blood that had been on the outside of the condom and that had seeped out while they had sex.

Logan grabbed the condom and moved to get off the bed. He went into the bathroom to throw it away and clean himself up. He grabbed a washcloth and wet it with warm water to bring back for Veronica. He handed it to her when he got back to the bed. She cleaned herself off and then Logan brought the washcloth and towel they'd used back to the bathroom.

Veronica was laying on the bed with her eyes closed when he returned. Logan moved to lay next to her. "Do you regret it?" Logan asked.

"No," Veronica said opening her eyes and rolling on her side to face him. "I wanted my first time to be with you. I'm not gonna lie and say that it didn't hurt because it really did hurt. But once the pain went away it started to feel good."

"I hated doing that to you," he said. "I hate that I had to hurt you to be able to have sex with you."

"It was inevitable," Veronica said. She looked past his shoulder and saw the time on the clock. It was well after ten and Veronica knew they needed to get dressed and head back downstairs.

Logan looked over his shoulder to see what she was looking at. "I guess we need to get dressed," Logan said.

"Yeah," Veronica said moving to sit up.

"I love you," Logan said, moving to kiss her.

"I love you too," Veronica said once the kiss ended. "Thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome," he said running his hand down her cheek.

They both moved to get up and get dressed. Veronica had taken her dress into the bathroom while Logan dressed in the bedroom.

"You about ready to head down?" Logan called out.

"Yeah," Veronica said returning to the bedroom. "Do I look any different to you?" she asked.

"A little," Logan said.

"Do you think everyone will be able to tell we had sex?" she asked.

"Probably," Logan said. "We look disheveled compared to what we looked like earlier tonight."

"I'm just glad I don't have to go home and face my parents," Veronica said. "I'm not sure I want my parents to know we had sex."

"Your dad would kill me if he found out about tonight," Logan said.

Veronica moved to slip her heels back on her feet. "Ok, I'm ready," she said.

Logan held his arm out for her and then they made their way to the door and out of the hotel room.

* * *

"I still can't believe you and Logan had sex!" Lilly said.

They were hanging out in Lilly's room. Lilly had invited her to spend the night because Logan had gone to Aspen with his parents for their Thanksgiving vacation.

Veronica had been moping around her house the first few days of their vacation. Lilly had tried to get her to go to Casey's party Saturday night but Veronica didn't want to go out since Logan wasn't going to be there.

"We haven't had a chance to do anything since that night," Veronica said. "I'm beginning to wonder if our parents figured out what we did at the hotel. They haven't left us alone much lately."

"I doubt it," Lilly said. "Unless…" she trailed off.

"Unless what?" Veronica asked.

"Did Logan use his credit card when he checked into the hotel room?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know," Veronica said. "I do know that Conner Larkin had to check in for him since Logan's underage."

"If Logan used his credit card the charge would show up on his parents' bill," Lilly said, "and they'd know they didn't stay at The Grand."

"Oh my God," Veronica said. She reached for her phone to call Logan.

"Did you charge the hotel on your credit card?" Veronica asked as soon as he answered.

"Well hello to you too darling," Logan joked.

"I'm being serious Logan," Veronica told him.

"Yeah, why?" Logan wanted to know.

"Do your parents check their bill? Because if they do, I know why we haven't been left alone for long periods of time since that night," she explained.

"Oh shit!" Logan exclaimed.

"Your parents haven't said anything to you about it?" Veronica asked.

"No, but they have no idea what happened in that room," Logan said. "For all they know we threw a party instead of going to the dance."

"I guess I should be thankful they haven't said anything to my parents," Veronica said.

"I'll ask them about it if you want," Logan said.

"No," Veronica said, "I don't want you to have to lie to them."

"Maybe if I talk to them they'll actually let us be alone for longer periods of time," Logan told her.

"Fine, if that's what you want to do," Veronica said. "How's Aspen?" she asked changing the subject.

"Lonely without you," he said sadly. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Veronica said.

"Enough with the mushy love talk," Lilly said.

"I guess I better go," Veronica said.

"I take it Lilly's not in the mood to share you with me," Logan said.

"Nope," Veronica replied.

"I'll call you tomorrow afternoon," Logan told her before they said goodbye.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

A few weeks later everyone was busy getting ready for their exams. Veronica was at Logan's studying. Logan had invited a group of their friends over for a study session. She'd excused herself from the pool house where they were all studying and went up to Logan's bedroom. She had started feeling bad and went up there to lay down.

She hadn't been feeling well for more than a week now. She'd been throwing up and had gotten lightheaded on several occasions. She didn't know what was wrong, but something was not right.

Logan came up an hour later to check on her. "You ok?" he asked sitting in the edge of the bed beside her.

"Not really," Veronica told him. "I think I'm gonna call my mom to come get me. I'd feel better being sick at home."

"I'll call for you," Logan said slipping his cell phone from his pocket. "You left your bag out in the pool house," he explained.

Logan called and her mom said she'd be right over. "I'll go get your bag," Logan told her after he got her settled in their living room.

"I told everyone you weren't feeling well and that you're waiting for you mom," he said placing her bag by her feet. "They all said they hope you feel better soon."

Logan sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You should have your mom call your doctor and make an appointment," Logan told her. "You've been sick a lot lately."

"I will," Veronica told him.

* * *

Veronica's mom got her an appointment for Thursday afternoon. Veronica had insisted she wanted to wait until she finished finals to go to the doctor. They had a half day and Veronica was going home with Lilly and Duncan. Lilly was going to take her to her appointment because Veronica had told her mother not to cancel her lunch plans with her best friend.

"Here," Lilly said handing Veronica the box of crackers.

"Thanks," Veronica said opening the box and pulling out a few crackers. Her stomach was still upset and she'd had issues keeping food down.

"I'm glad you're going to the doctor today," Lilly said moving to sit next to her at the counter, "you look like hell."

"Gee, thanks Lil," Veronica replied.

"Hey, at least I'm being honest," Lilly said. "Any idea what could be wrong?"

"No, I haven't really spent much time thinking about why I've been sick," Veronica told her. "I haven't had time to do much of anything, other than be nauseous and throw up."

"You know," Lilly said, "your symptoms sound a lot like someone who's pregnant."

Veronica looked over at her best friend in shock. "Logan and I only had sex that one time," Veronica pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't be right," Lilly told her.

"Oh my God," Veronica said, "I'm gonna be sick." She got up and ran off to the bathroom once again.

When Veronica returned to the kitchen Duncan was standing at the counter talking to Lilly and Logan was right beside him.

"Hey baby," Logan said when he saw her.

"Lilly, we should probably get going," Veronica said, not wanting to be around Logan after what she and Lilly had talked about before she'd rushed off to the bathroom.

"I guess I'll see you later then," Logan said. He moved hug her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Yeah," she said pulling out of his arms.

Logan figured Veronica just didn't want to be around him since she was still sick and just blew off her evasiveness.

* * *

Veronica was nervous as she waited with Lilly for the nurse to come get her.

"What if you're right?" Veronica said.

"If I'm right," Lilly said, "we go back to my house, you tell Logan and the two of you talk about the options you have."

The nurse came and called Veronica back a few minutes later.

She checked Veronica's weight and then led her to one of the exam rooms.

"So," the nurse said as they all sat down, "your mom said you've been nauseous and throwing up."

"Yeah," Veronica replied.

"How long has it been going on?" the nurse asked.

"A couple weeks I guess," Veronica told her.

"I think we can rule out stomach bug," she said writing something on Veronica's chart. "Let's take your temperature," she said pulling out the digital thermometer.

They waited the few seconds it took to get a reading. "Ninety-nine point three," the nurse said after checking the reading.

"There's a chance I might be pregnant," Veronica blurted out.

The nurse was a little shocked to hear her say that, but wrote down the information. "I'll let Dr. Miller know," the nurse said. "She should be in shortly," the nurse said before leaving the room.

"I can't believe you just blurted that out," Lilly said.

"I couldn't hold it in," Veronica said. "I need to know for sure if that's what's wrong with me."

They sat there in silence waiting for Dr. Miller.

"Hello Veronica," Dr. Miller said as she entered the room. She closed the door behind her and moved to sit at the desk. She placed a cup on the desk. "So, I see here that you think you might be pregnant," she said.

"Yes," Veronica said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm going to have you give me a urine sample and I'll go check and see if there's hGC present," Dr. Miller told her.

Veronica got up and grabbed the cup before heading to the bathroom. She peed in the cup and then cleaned up.

"It shouldn't take long," Dr. Miller said before picking up the sample and leaving the room.

Dr. Miller came back about five minutes later. "It looks like you were right," she said after sitting back down. "You're definitely pregnant Veronica."

Veronica started to cry after Dr. Miller confirmed her worse fear. Lilly pulled her into her arms. "You're gonna be ok," she said soothingly.

"Veronica," Dr. Miller said, "I know you're shocked by the results, but I'd like to have our OB/GYN perform a transvaginal sonogram to determine how far along you are and make sure the pregnancy isn't ectopic."

"What does that mean?" Veronica asked pulling out of Lilly's arms.

"It means that the baby could be forming outside of your uterus," Dr. Miller explained, "and if that's the case the pregnancy would have to be terminated as soon as possible."

"So the decision of whether this baby lives or not may not even be up to me," Veronica said.

"Let's wait until the sonogram is done to worry about that," Dr. Miller told her. "I'm going to go talk to Dr. Warner and send her in to talk to you."

"Ok," Veronica said.

She was in a state of shock. She was too young to be having a baby, but the thought of not even getting the chance to tell Logan she was pregnant before the baby was gone was hitting her hard.

Dr. Warner came in a few minutes later.

"Hi Veronica," she said holding out her hand.

Veronica shook her hand and then sat there feeling numb.

"Dr. Miller showed me the results of your pregnancy test," she said. "She told me that she explained the reason behind the transvaginal sonogram."

Veronica shook her head yes.

"We're going to go to my exam room where the equipment is," Dr. Warner explained. "I'm going to get a hospital gown for you to change into."

"Ok," Veronica responded.

"Do you want your friend to come with you?" Dr. Warner asked.

"Yes," Veronica told her.

"Ok, then let's get going," she said and moved to get up. Veronica and Lilly followed her. Dr. Warner stopped on the way to her exam room to get a gown for Veronica. She handed it to her and led her and Lilly to the room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she said and closed the door so Veronica would have privacy to change.

Veronica changed out of her clothes and into the gown. She tossed her clothes on the chair next to Lilly and moved to sit on the exam table.

"I can't believe I'm really pregnant," Veronica said. "I can't believe I got pregnant the one time Logan and I had sex."

Lilly just sat there, unsure of what to say to her friend.

Dr. Warner knocked on the door a couple minutes later and Veronica told her to come in. She closed the door behind her and moved towards the exam table. She pulled out the stirrups and instructed Veronica to put her feet in them. She moved the sonogram machine next to the exam table and rolled over the stool to sit.

She reached for the wand that would be inserted into Veronica for the sonogram and explained everything as she went along. She reached to turn on the machine and then lubricated the wand before inserting it into Veronica.

Veronica flinched when the wand was inserted. "I'm sorry if it hurts," Dr. Warner told her as she moved the wand further into Veronica's vagina. She finally reached the uterus and moved the wand around.

"Well, it doesn't look like the pregnancy is ectopic," Dr. Warner told her. "Your baby is in your uterus where it should be," she explained pointing to the small blob on the monitor. "From the looks of it I'd say you're about seven or eight weeks pregnant," Dr. Warner said. "Does that sound about right?" she asked as she finished up and pulled the wand out.

"Yeah," Veronica said. It had been nearly two months since that night in the hotel room.

"Since you're a minor," Dr. Warner said, "any further treatment is going to require parental consent."

"You're going to call and tell my parents?" Veronica asked.

"No," Dr. Warner said, "but whether you decide to continue with the pregnancy or terminate you're going to have to tell your parents. If you decide to terminate the pregnancy your parents will have to sign a consent form."

Veronica moved to sit up on the exam table. "How long do I have to make that decision?" she asked.

"You have until your twelfth week to decide whether you want to terminate the pregnancy," Dr. Warner told her.

"So I have about a month," Veronica said.

"I don't recommend waiting that long to decide," Dr. Warner told her. "If you decide to terminate the pregnancy, the sooner you have it done would be better for you. I'm not telling you what to do though. I just want you to know the facts."

"Thank you," Veronica said and moved to stand up.

"I'll let you change and then I'll come back to talk to you some more," Dr. Warner said and then left again.

* * *

The ride back to Lilly's house was silent. Veronica sat in the passenger seat looking over all the pamphlets Dr. Warner had given her. She wanted Veronica to be aware of all her options before she left the clinic. She made Veronica schedule an appointment with her in two weeks so they could discuss her decision.

Lilly pulled into the the drive and parked by the house.

"Do you want me to be with you when you tell him?" she asked.

"No, I think I'd rather us be alone," Veronica told her.

"Why don't you go up to my room," Lilly said as they entered the house. "I'll go find Logan and send him up."

"Thanks Lilly," Veronica said and turned to head towards the stairs. She was glad Lilly offered to find Logan. She knew the moment she saw him she'd break down and she didn't want that to happen in front of Duncan.

She sat down on Lilly's bed while she waited. She wasn't sure how to tell Logan the news. They were barely teenagers and had only had sex one time. She knew he was going to freak out, but somewhere deep inside she also knew he'd be there for her. He would never pressure her to do anything, he'd proven that the first night she'd brought up sex in his pool house. And he'd tried to give her an out the night of the Homecoming dance, but she hadn't wanted it.

She didn't regret that night. It was what she had wanted. She knew her parents were going to be disappointed when she informed them she was pregnant. She had every intention of letting them know that she was the one who had initiated sex, not Logan.

"Hey," Logan said, breaking her from her thoughts, "Lilly said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah," Veronica said. "Why don't you come sit down."

Logan moved to sit next to her on the bed. "You're kind of scaring me," Logan said. "Did the doctor figure out why you've been sick so much lately?"

"Yeah, she figured out the reason," Veronica said keeping her gazed on the carpet in Lilly's room. She was sure if she looked into Logan's eyes she'd completely break down and wouldn't be able to tell him she was pregnant.

"Well, what did she say?" he asked reaching out to hold her hand. "Whatever it is, I want you to know I'll be here for you."

Hearing Logan say that got to her and she started to tear up. She decided to look up at him. It would be better to look at him when she told him the news. "I'm pregnant," she told him.

Logan's eyes got big and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Wow," Logan said. "I really wasn't expecting you to say that."

They sat there not talking for a few minutes. Veronica was crying so Logan pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"It's gonna be ok Veronica," Logan said as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked through her tears.

"Because you're not alone in this," he said. "I helped make that baby and I'm going to take responsibility for it and for you. I don't know if you've thought about what you want to do, but I'm here for you. I want to be with you when you tell your parents."

Veronica's tears had eased up and she was starting to regain her composure.

"I think we should tell our parents at the same time," Veronica told him, "that way they're all there to talk about the situation. Dr. Warner said that the sooner we make a decision about the baby the better it will be."

"Have you thought about all your options?" Logan asked pulling back to look her in the eyes.

"A little bit," Veronica told him. "Dr. Warner gave me some pamphlets and I looked over them on the way back here."

"How long do you have to decide if you want to have an abortion?" Logan asked. He wasn't sure if she was going to have one, but he wanted to know.

"I have about a month," she told him. "Dr. Warner said I'm about eight weeks pregnant and in a month I'll be at the end of my first trimester."

"I still can't believe you got pregnant the only time we had sex," Logan said.

"Neither can I," Veronica said, "but it happened and we have to decide what we want to do about it."

"Why don't I call my parents and have them send their driver to come pick us up," Logan suggested. "I'll ask my mom to invite your parents over for dinner and we can talk to them about everything tonight."

"Yeah, that sounds good," Veronica said. "I'd rather let them all know as soon as possible. I have a feeling this news is not going to go over well at all."

* * *

When the two of them got to Logan's house they found his mom in the kitchen. She was sitting at the counter talking to someone about the food for their Christmas party.

"Hi sweetie," Lynn said. "I thought you were hanging out with Duncan this afternoon."

"I was," Logan said. "Veronica was over there with Lilly, but we wanted to come here to talk to you."

"What did you want to talk about?" Lynn asked.

"We were thinking maybe you could invite Veronica's parents over for dinner," Logan said. "We thought it would be nice to get our families together since we've been dating."

"I think I can arrange that," Lynn said smiling at her son and his girlfriend. "Anything in particular you two want for dinner?"

"Do you think dad would want to grill steaks?" Logan asked.

"He's in his office," Lynn told him. "Why don't you go ask him."

Logan left Veronica in the kitchen with his mom while he went to talk to his dad.

"How are you doing Veronica?" Lynn asked. "Logan mentioned that you've been sick recently."

"I'm ok," Veronica said. She felt uncomfortable talking to Logan's mom now that she knew she was pregnant with Lynn's grandchild.

"Do you want something to drink?" Lynn asked getting up from the barstool she'd been sitting on.

"No thank you," Veronica said.

Lynn moved to put water in tea kettle and set it on the stove to heat up.

Logan returned a minute later and let his mom know that his dad agreed to cook steaks.

"I'll call Lianne and invite her and Keith over then," Lynn said moving to grab the cordless phone from the counter. "I'm gonna go to the store in a little while," she said. "Do the two of you want to come with me?"

"Not really," Logan said. "Veronica and I are gonna go watch TV in my room," he told her.

"Mrs. Navarro is around here somewhere," Lynn said. "Let her know what you want her to fix for dessert tonight. She was asking me earlier and I told her it was up to you."

"Ok," Logan said before turning to leave the room. He grabbed Veronica's hand on his way out.

* * *

Dinner was nice, but Logan and Veronica were uncharacteristically quiet. The six of them had moved to the living room to wait for the coffee to brew before having dessert.

Their parents asked them about the exams they'd taken that week and Veronica froze. Her mind went back to the exam she'd had at the doctor's office that afternoon. Logan noticed and squeezed her hand for comfort. He told them they both thought they'd done well, but they would have to wait and find out when they got back to school after their vacation.

Lynn and Lianne went to the kitchen to get the coffee and dessert. The room was silent while they were gone. Lynn placed the tray of coffee cups on the table and helped Lianne pass out the slices of red velvet cake to everyone. The grown-ups doctored up their coffee and they all began to eat.

"So," Lianne said, "what made the two of you want all of to get together tonight?"

"We figured it was time for our families to get together since Veronica and I are dating," Logan explained.

"I think it was a wonderful idea," Lynn said.

"It's not the only reason we wanted all of us to get together," Veronica said, unsure of how to proceed with the news.

"Veronica's right," Logan said. "We wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's that?" Aaron asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm not exactly sure where to begin," Veronica replied.

"There's not really an easy way to tell all of you," Logan said.

"Logan's right," Veronica said, "so I'm just gonna come out and say it. I'm pregnant. Logan and I had sex one time and I got pregnant."

Their parents sat there completely stunned.

"I can't believe this," Keith said. "There must be some sort of mistake."

"It's not a mistake daddy," Veronica said. "I saw the baby today." She broke down crying after saying that and Logan pulled her into his arms.

"Are you two insane?!" Aaron yelled, getting up from his spot on the sofa next to Lynn. "You're barely teenagers. You shouldn't be having sex!"

Logan and Veronica weren't sure what to say. Logan's dad was probably right, but they'd had sex and Veronica had gotten pregnant.

"When did it happen?" Lynn asked.

"Homecoming," Logan told her.

"What do you mean homecoming?" Lianne asked. "I thought you spent the night at Lilly's Veronica."

"I did," Veronica insisted, "and Logan and Duncan came back here to spend the night."

"Please tell me the two of you didn't sneak off during the dance to have sex in the limo," Keith said.

"We didn't," Logan told him. "We snuck out of the dance and went up to a room in the hotel."

"I told you I didn't charge that room!" Aaron yelled looking at his wife. "I can't believe you did that!"

"We get that it wasn't a smart thing to do," Logan said, "but we thought we were being safe. I wore a condom."

"I don't care if you did!" Aaron yelled. "It obviously didn't work. The two of you never should've had sex."

"Well, we did and I'm pregnant," Veronica said. "We get that we made a mistake, and now we have to deal with the consequences."

"Veronica has about a month to decide what she wants to do about the situation," Logan said. He couldn't bring himself to say the word baby. If he began to think of it as a baby he wasn't sure he'd be able to let Veronica terminate the pregnancy if that's what she wanted.

"Dr. Warner gave me pamphlets about all the options," Veronica said looking up finally at the faces of four very disappointed parents.

"I can't believe you're pregnant," Lianne said, tears forming in her eyes. "You're barely fifteen," she added.

"I know that all of you are disappointed in us," Veronica said. "And yeah, Logan and I probably shouldn't have had sex, but you honestly can't believe that teenagers don't have sex. I mean we see it everywhere. I was curious and I convinced Logan that we should do it. I don't regret doing it. I just wish that the condom hadn't broken or that I had been on birth control."

"I cannot believe you're telling us all of this," Keith said.

"Why?" Veronica asked. "I'm sure you thought Logan was the one who pressured me to have sex, but it wasn't like that. He was the one who wanted us to wait. If I'd had my way we would've had sex the night I stayed here."

"Veronica!" her mother exclaimed.

"I'm just being honest," she said.

"I could've said no," Logan said. "Veronica didn't push me into having sex with her. We decided together that we wanted to do it."

"The two of you are way too young to have a baby," Aaron said.

"Is that your way of telling our daughter she should have an abortion?" Keith asked.

"No, but you can't honestly say that the thought hasn't crossed your mind since she told us she was pregnant," Aaron replied.

"The thought's crossed my mind," Veronica said. "I mean realistically Logan and I are in no way ready to be parents right now and I don't think I could carry our baby for seven more months only to give it away."

"Veronica," Lynn said, "you don't have to decide what you want to do tonight. You and Logan need some time to process everything and talk about what you want to do. I realize that having a baby at your age isn't exactly ideal, but I'd hate for you to have the abortion right away and regret the decision after it's done."

"I can't believe you're telling her to have the baby," Aaron said. "You do realize that our fourteen year old son is going to be a father if she decides to do that."

"I do realize that," Lynn responded, "but I'm not going to sit here and tell Veronica to have the abortion just because of their age. Having an abortion can be traumatizing, maybe even more so than actually having the baby would be."

"Veronica I think it's time for us to go home," Keith said moving to get up from the sofa he was sitting on with Lianne.

Veronica got up to follow her parents to the door. Logan grabbed her hand before she made it too far. She turned and looked at him. "I want you to have the baby," he told her. "I'm not sure if that's what you want, but I wanted you to know that it's what I want."

Veronica smiled after he said that. Knowing that he wanted her to have their baby made her reconsider having an abortion. She knew they were too young to be having a baby, but everything Logan's mom had said got to her.

"I love you," Logan said and then leaned in to kiss her.

Veronica's dad cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I love you too," Veronica said after they broke from the kiss. "I call you tomorrow," she told him before leaving with her parents.

* * *

"I can't believe I listened to you!" Veronica yelled at Logan.

"Hey, we decided this together," he said moving to hold her hand.

Veronica squeezed his hand and tried to breathe through the contraction. They were currently in a room on the labor and delivery floor waiting for the doctor to come in to do the spinal epidural.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Can we come in?" Veronica's mom asked poking her head in the door.

"Yeah," Veronica told her. Her contraction was over and she was sitting in the bed as comfortably as she could manage.

Both sets of parents entered the room and stood there looking at the young couple on the verge of having a baby.

"How are you feeling Veronica?" Lynn asked.

"I'm ok right now, but I wish that doctor would hurry up and get here to do the epidural," she told her.

"I think she almost broke my hand during her last contraction," Logan said shaking his hand out to regain feeling in it.

"I just wanted you to feel the pain I'm going through to give birth to our baby," Veronica told him pointedly.

"Do you need us to get you anything?" Keith asked.

"No, I think we're good," Veronica said.

Just then there was another knock. "I'm here to do your epidural Veronica," the man explained.

"We'll see you later sweetie," Lianne said. She kissed Veronica on her forehead before following the other parents out of the hospital room.

Logan helped Veronica get situated on the edge of the bed so the doctor could start. "You need to stay completely still," he told her. "If you have a contraction while I'm doing this use your partner's arms to stabilize yourself."

Logan reached out his arms for Veronica to hold as the doctor prepped her back for the needle. A couple minutes later the epidural was done and Veronica couldn't feel anything from her waist down. Logan helped her get situated back on the bed and the doctor left.

A couple minutes later the machine monitoring her contractions went off.

"I guess you don't feel that," Logan said looking over at the machine.

"Nope," Veronica replied, "and I like it."

Dr. Warner came in a little while later to check on Veronica. "You're dilated to nine centimeters," she said after checking things out at the end of the bed. "It won't be long now. I'm gonna go make sure the delivery room is ready and then we'll come get you."

Veronica and Logan smiled at one another. They couldn't wait for their son to be born.

"I'll go get some scrubs for you to change into Logan," Dr. Warner said as she got up from her stool.

"I can't believe how close we are to having a son," Logan said, looking down at his wife.

Veronica looked up at him. "Do you ever think about it?" Veronica asked and Logan knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Of course I do," Logan told her. "There have been so many times over the past six years that I've thought about it. I know we made the right choice. We weren't ready to be parents then."

"I wasn't sure we'd made the right decision after I had the abortion," Veronica told him, surprising him. They'd talked about it, but she'd never told him that before now.

"Did you regret going through with it?" Logan asked.

"At first I did," Veronica replied. After she'd had the abortion she pushed everyone away. She'd had the procedure done the day after Christmas and had locked herself in her room for the remainder of her vacation. When school had started again she'd been withdrawn. She pushed Logan away and couldn't face having lunch with her friends. Everyone was talking about their wonderful vacations and all Veronica had been able to think about was the fact that she'd been pregnant and now she wasn't.

"I remember how you were after it," Logan said stroking the hand he was holding with his other one.

"I'm sorry I pushed you away," Veronica said. "I just couldn't be around anyone. I was regretting the decision we'd made and every time I saw you it made me hate myself a little for going through with it."

"I'm glad your mom convinced you to talk to someone about it," Logan said.

"Me too," Veronica admitted. "I'm not sure we'd have gotten back together that summer if I hadn't. In fact I'm not sure I'd be here right now, getting ready to give birth to our son, if I hadn't talked to someone. That's how messed up I was."

"I'm so glad you're still here," Logan said and moved to kiss her. "I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Dr. Warner came back to the room just then. She handed Logan a set of scrubs and he went to the bathroom to change. When he came out they wheeled Veronica to the delivery room with Logan holding her hand the entire time.

Once Veronica got settled Dr. Warner checked to see if her cervix was fully dilated. "Well, you're dilated to ten centimeters now," Dr. Warner told them. "On the next contraction I want you to push Veronica. I know you can't feel the contractions, so I'll tell you when to push."

They waited for the contraction to start and Veronica began to push. It felt strange to her not being to feel what she was doing, but she was thankful for the pain medicine.

Veronica squeezed Logan's hand as she pushed. Dr. Warner instructed her to stop when the contraction was over. The pushing continued for the next twenty minutes.

"I can see the head," Dr. Warner said. "I want you to relax Veronica. We're gonna take a break from pushing and let the baby's head come out naturally. If you push too much to get him out there's a possibility I'd have to cut your perineum and I don't want to do that unless it's absolutely necessary," she explained.

They waited about ten minutes and the contractions Veronica was having eased the baby's head part of the way out. Once Dr. Warner was sure she wouldn't have to cut Veronica to get the baby out she had her push again during her next contraction. A few more times pushing and the baby's head was finally out. Dr. Warner cleared his airway and the next second he was crying.

She made sure the umbilical cord was free and had Veronica push again to ease the baby the rest of the way out of her body.

"Do you want to cut the cord?" Dr. Warner asked Logan after she clamped it.

Logan nodded and followed the instructions Dr. Warner gave him. Once their son was free a nurse took him over to clean him up and weigh and measure him. When the nurse was done she brought the baby to the bed and placed him in Veronica's arms.

"He's so small," Logan noted after the baby was settled in Veronica's arms.

Veronica reached out her finger and their son wrapped his little hand around it. Veronica started crying when he did that. Finally having her son in her arms was overwhelming and the tears she'd been holding back burst out of her.

Veronica had already told Dr. Warner that she wanted to breastfeed, so she had one of the nurses help Veronica. The nurse helped untie Veronica's hospital gown so the baby could get to her breast. The nurse showed her how to get the baby to open his mouth and how he should be positioned after he latched on fully. The nurse made sure Veronica knew that having their son latch on correctly would save her from nipple soreness.

Once their son finished feeding, the nurse showed Veronica how to burp him. Veronica handed the baby to Logan.

Dr. Warner told Veronica it was time to finish up by expelling the placenta. That part didn't take very long. After everything was done Dr. Warner cleaned up Veronica. She filled out their son's birth certificate and had her taken back to her room with Logan carrying their son alongside her.

"You ready to introduce him to his grandparents?" Logan asked handing their son back to her.

"Yeah," Veronica said. She looked down at the tiny baby boy in her arms. "Are you ready to meet your grandparents Landon James Echolls?"

Logan smiled at hearing her say their son's name for the first time. They'd been arguing over names for the past month and finally agreed on a name after seeing him for the first time.

"I'll go get our parents," Logan said and leaned in to kiss his wife and son.

Veronica was excited to introduce him to not only their parents but their best friends as well. She figured Logan would call them later to let them know she had the baby. For now it would just be immediate family surrounding the newly formed Echolls family and Veronica was fine with that. She knew things were going to be different now that they had a son to take care of, but having him there in her arms was finally helping her heal the whole in her heart that had been their ever since she'd had the abortion their freshmen year of high school. There would always be a piece of her heart that was broken from it, but having their son there to love would make it smaller.


End file.
